1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved moisture control dam system for curtain walls and the like and more particularly, to a moisture control dam system which prevents the concentration of infiltrating water into large amounts even though the water may leak in from many different places in the curtain wall structure. The dam system is designed to reduce the length of the path of travel of infiltrating water from the point of infiltration until the water is discharged or weeps out in a controlled manner to the outside of the curtain wall structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,014 discloses a curtain wall system which employs end cap elements mounted at the end of horizontal frame members for preventing the discharge of accumulated moisture into other areas of the curtain wall framework. Other types of wall and skylight systems such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,114,330 and 4,070,806 provide an internal drainage system for systematically collecting and accumulating any infiltrating moisture and subsequently directly the moisture considerable distances along members of the framework until finally, the moisture is discharged to the outside.